We're Finally A Family
by Fleur'Elizabeth
Summary: Edward and Jasper have been in a relationship for years now but the one thing they need they can't have. A child. They adopt a 2 year old Bella. Find out what happens as she grows up with Emmet corrupting her, Two daddy's and a family that loves her. Fluf
1. Chapter 1

**Edpov**

Today was the day. The day me and the love of my life Jasper where to make our family complete. Mine and Jaspers relationship to some people wouldn't be exactly normal to some people but our family and friends support us and thats all that matters, But because of our sexuality we obviously can't bare children and we had thought about surrogacy but we didn't like the fact that only one of us could be parents to a child, so adoption was the only way really. We wouldn't be biological the childs biological parents but if we get a child at the end of it, were happy, and with Jasper being adopted it made us more apposed to the surrogacy idea. Jasper was adopted when he was 9 with his twin sister Rosalie by my mother and father but what we didn't expect was that me and Jasper would fall madly and deeply in love with each other when we get older.

We couldn't hold in our excitement as we left the house, we travelled the long, winding roads down to the orphanage that coincedently Jasper and Rosalie were adopted from. We soon pulled up to the old familiar building with the same sign that read 'Washington, Orphanage'. We parked the car and rushed to get to the building, we calmed ourselves down as we stepped through the old white door. Straight ahead of us was a young lady with firey orange hair, her name tag as we got closer read 'Victoria'. I cleared my throat to get her attention and noticed her eyes widen as she took us both in. She stood up shakily and held out her hand for us to shake while asking for our name.

"Cullen" I answered, she pointed her head down and turned a page over in her book.

"Ah, yes" She walked round the desk and and asked us to follow her, we were shown to an office, Victoria knocked on the door and pocked her head in and from what we could hear she was announcing our arrival. She turned back to us and opened the door wider allowing us in. She tried to make eyes at both of us but she saw our joined hands and her lips pouted slightly. I had to laugh at her internally, I found it annoying how girls found it dissapointing that we were taken, by each other. We carried on into the office and sat down an elderly women in her 50's stood and shook our hands.

"Hello, its nice to meet you and it's lovely to see you again Jasper"She said. His response was a smile and a nod of the head and with that we sat down. The woman sat infront of us 'Vicki' passed us paper work that we had to sign with our home address and details like that. Soon enough we were allowed to go observe the children. We walked out of the office and into the other room where all the children were playing. Vicki walked with us but soon left as she saw a child attempt to eat something other than food. A few children came up to us and we played with them for a second but none of them stood out, I was beginning to think this was hopeless until I saw a little girl sat in a corner alone playing with a little doll. I nudged Jasper and nodded towards the little girl, I got a nod from Jasper as we went over there. She was wearing a pink velour jogging suit and had clips in the side of her brown hair. We both knelt down infront of her and watched as she looked up. She saw us smiling and looked down blushing.

"Hello" Jasper cooed to her and she lookied back up and smiled.

"Whats your name sweetheart ?" I asked, I could tell already that we had fallen in love with this little girl.

"Bella" She said in a small voice. "Would you like to play with me ?" She asked us while holding out the doll she had rested in her lap. We declined the offer and told her we would be back in a little bit, as we said this she stood up and latched onto Jaspers leg refusing to let go, Jasper bent down to pick her up and we carried her to Vicki's office to talk about adopting Bella. We walked into the office with Bella feeling her way through Jaspers hair. Vicki looked up and the shock and suprise written on her face confused me. We sat down in the chairs again and signed the papers for Bella, Vicki passed me a folder that had all of Bella's details in it explaining about why she was put in their care etc, She said we were to take it home to read through. After the papers were signed we were free to take her home. We took her out to the car and I sat in the back of the car with Bella on my lap, playing with the fingers on my hand. On the way we had to make a stop to the baby shops to pick up things for Bella.

We got into Mothercare and ordered for a Toddler bed and wardrobe to be delivered to the house and we had to pay extra to have it done now. With that Jasper phoned Rosalie and my sister Alice to go wait at the house for the stuff to be delivered. We walked around mothercare and got 10 dresses, 10 tops, 8 pairs of pyjamas, 5 nighties, 4 pairs of shorts, 3 jeans, 5 leggings, 1 raincoat, 2 normal coats, a pair of dungarees, 2 sleepsuits and 1 night-gown. We also got a baby monitor, a pushchair, high chair, Sippy cups, a car seat and a potty. I think that was everything we needed. We paid for it all and went back to the car We had the pushchair and car seat delivered too and the rest went in the back of the car. I sat in the back with Bella again, for a two year old she wasn't very talkative but who knows what happened to her before hand. It didn't take us long to get back to the house and as we pulled into the drive we saw Emmets car in the drive. Emmet is Rosalie's Husband and follows her everywhere, he can't bare to be without her. We pulled into a space next to Emmets jeep and climbed out the car, they must have heard us because out came, Alice,Rosalie,Emmet, My dad Carlisle and my Mother Esme. I was still holding Bella when they all came rushing over cooing at her. Jasper got everyone to help with the stuff as I walked in with Bella in one arm resting on my hip and a bag full of clothes in the other. I got inside and went to put down Bella but she latched onto me like her life depended on it. I put down the bag instead and walked into the living room. I told her were we'd gone to and she looked around shyly. Jasper and everyone came in with the stuff. Once they had put the most of it upstairs all the girls and emmet came rushing to Bella. She hid her face in my neck as they rushed over and her grip on me tightened again.

"Um kids, Esme, if you crowd her like that when she doesn't know you she will most likely be scared of the lot of you" Dad said. Thank God someone is thinking properly. They all took steps backwards and sat down on the sofa's, Jasper sat next to me and stroked Bella's hair. She looked his way and climbed into his lap. We took this time to introduce people.

"This is your nanny Esme and Granddad Carlisle" I said pointing towards them.

"This is your Auntie Rose and Auntie Alice" Again pointing.

"And this is your Uncle Emmet"

"Hey squirt" he boomed, making Bella laugh and turn around in Jaspers lap so she was facing everyone. Emmet was making funny faces at her making her laugh even more. Esme had a look of awe on her face as she wathced us all Play with Bella.


	2. Chapter 2

**Edpov**

"No Bella, don't run – Oh!" I shouted as Bella ran past Esme and Carlisle and straight into the open cupboard door. Bella's cries emitted through the house as I went over and pulled her into my arms, I sat her on the kitchen counter and looked at her forehead. She had a slight red mark and a small bump. I rubbed it a little and kissed it. I took her off the counter again and rested her on my hip, I was trying to calm her down but obviously the cupboard hit her pretty hard. I went over to Carlisle and Esme who were conveniently sat on the couch in the living room.

"Dad, she hit her head in the kitchen and has a bump what should I put on her head ?" I asked, He stood from his seat and came over. He moved some hair away from her forehead and looked at the bump that was a lot more prominent than it was a couple of seconds ago.

"Hmm, just put some ice on it, but don't let her fall asleep" He said, I knew he was serious about the hole not falling asleep thing seeing as she hit her head. I went back to the kitchen and got out and ice pack from the freezer.

"Princess, this is going to be cold but you have to keep it on your head for a little while because you have a bump there now" I say as I put a cloth round it and put it lightly on her forehead. Her cries were starting to quieten and and she was soon enough just sniffling away the tears.

I sat watching the television in mine and Jasper's living room, while stroking Bella's arm as she lay with her head on the arm of the chair and the rest of her body on me. Esme and Carlisle had come to visit today because Jasper was away for a couple of days because of work. He was a health and safety manager and sometimes has to go away for periods of time.

"Hunny when do you think Jasper will be back ?" Esme asked.

"I think either tomorrow or the next day" I was nodding while speaking, for unknown reasons "But only Jasper really knows" I said, She nodded and turned her attention back to the television. We were watching a film called 'Interview with the vampire' It had Brad Pitt and that girl from spider man who plays Mary-Jane but this was made when she was still around 13 years old or something. I hadn't really been watching but the part I saw was the young girl and what looked to be her mother in the sunlight burning to ashes. I was glad Bella wasn't watching this she would most probably have nightmares after wards. After the film ended they said their goodbyes to me and Bella and we were left alone.

"Dada no home yet?" Bella asked, I shook my head no. Bella calls Jasper Dada and Me 'Daddy'. I don't know why this is but I think she does it so she can call us both different things and we don't get confused.

She pursed her lips a little then climbed off of the couch and skip-ran over to me, I lifted her into the air and spun her around. Her laughter filled the house, I looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was way past Bella's normal bed time.

"I think it's time for someone to get to bed" I said and kissed her cheek.

" I no seep" She huffed and crossed her arms pouting, I bounced her once in my arms and stalked up the stairs to her room, I got her changed into a new nappy and into some clean pyjamas.

"I seep with you tonight Daddy?" She asked, I sighed and took her into my and Jasper's room. I lay her in the middle of the bed and put on the television, knowing I would have to stay up here now. I go to the UN-suite bathroom and get on a pair of pyjama bottoms and a plain black shirt. I make my way back to the bed room and see Bella still sat in the same place I put her in, I ran downstairs to lock the door and came right back up and turned all the lights out as I went. I pulled the covers off the bed a little and climb underneath with Bella. I changed the channel to a more child friendly one and lay watching it as does Bella.

"Daddy?, Why is Emmy such a woser?" She asks, I laugh at the random question but I have every intention of answering it, I kiss her forehead and answer,

"Because my beautiful little princess, He is a loser and always has been a loser, I think that when he was little he fell down the stairs and everything smart her ever learnt fell out" I said. She thought about it for a second and nodded. She snuggled into my chest and put her arms around my neck and gave me a kiss.

"Love you Daddy" She said before falling asleep, I kissed her forehead and when I knew she was asleep I pulled a pillow from underneath me and put it on the other side of her So she wouldn't fall out the bed. I listened to the Television sound and soon found myself drifting into a dreamless slumber.

"Daddy"

"Daddy" I could feel something shaking my arm slightly, I opened my eyes and saw it was only just starting to get light out. I sit up rubbing my eyes and turn towards Bella.

"What princess?" I asked.

"Door door" she said while pointing her arms towards the bedroom door. I nodded and told her to stay in bed. I walked out the room and heard that someone was indeed knocking on the door. _Who would be hear this early in the morning ?_

I walked over to where I left the key last night and went to unlock the door, I opened the door still half asleep and got the shock of my life.

"Jasper!" I said as I felt my eyes widen, there in front of me was the love of my life in all his glory. He stepped through the door and i=was nearly knocked over from the hug I inflicted on him. He kissed me square on the mouth and pulled me closer to him as he did so.

"Daddy?" Bella squealed from the bedroom upstairs, I sighed and took a step back taking Jasper's hand in mine. I walked back up the stairs and to the bedroom.

"Bella geuss who it is" I said as I hid Jasper behind the door. She sat up in the bed, half asleep and rubbed her eyes.

"Who?" She asked, I pushed open the door and revealed Jasper. Her eyes grew to the size of saucers and she squealed 'Dada Dada' He ran over and jumped on the bed, putting her in his arms and laying on his chest. He kissed her cheek and she kissed him like she did me last night. He must have seen the bum on her head because he asked.

"Whats that bump doing on our little girls head ?" He asked sarcastically. We both knew how accident prone Bella was.

"Someone had a run-in with the kitchen cupboard door yesterday" I said making my way over to join them on the bed, Bella's cheeks went about 3 different shades of red and she buried her face in Jaspers chest as she yawned.

"What are we going to do with you ?" He said, chuckling he laid her back down on the bed and yawned himself.

"Go get on some pyjamas and go to sleep" I said as I climbed under the duvet again as he got up and went and got out some bottoms, as soon as he climbed in the other side of Bella he lent over and kissed me then kissed Bella's forehead. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow and I was over the moon that Jasper was finally back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jpov**

"Dada Dada !" I heard Bella scream, waking me from my sleep. She sat next to me on the bed and laid her head on the pillow next to me and smiles at me innocently as if she hadn't just woken me up at seven in the morning. She usually did this and for some reason only ever did it to me never to Edward. I was slowly falling asleep again as I looked at Bella through semi open eyes, She was, like usual asleep again. _This always happens. _

~*~

I felt something hit my side, _Ow!_, I felt it again not a few seconds later. I let out an audible moan and turned over in bed.

"Jasper, I can't believe you are not up yet, can you not remember we are going camping today?!" I heard the voice of Alice complain to me. _I forgot about the camping trip. _I moaned again and opened my eyes and sat up. I felt something hit me and noticed it was a towel.

"Get a shower then come downstairs for something to eat and then we can go, god knows how long Bella has been waiting for you to wake up but whenever we say we are going to she stops us saying 'Dada need his sleepy'" She says, I nod my head slightly and rub my eyes as I climb out of the warm confines of the covers, I heard the shower already running and walked into the bathroom carrying my towel. I opened the shower doors and climbed in.

The camping trip wasn't really a proper camping trip as it was going to be spent in a cabin that Carlisle and Esme had bought many years ago, the hole thing was like the bottom floor of a normal two story house. I finished in the shower quickly and got dressed into the clothes Alice had no doubt laid out for me. I got dressed as quickly as I could and looked at my hair in the mirror, _'looks fine to me' _ I thought as I headed out the bedroom and down the stairs. As I entered the dining room I could hear Emmet telling Bella about how he would knock out a bear with his own two hands. I walked closer into the room and saw everyone except for Bella and Emmet drinking coffee, they were all having separate conversations with each other. Bella turned around in her chair after she heard me come in and stood, holding the back of it so she wouldn't fall.

"Dada, Emmet thinks he's stronger than a bear" she said as she slowly scrunched up her face " He's being stoopid again, the bear is bigger than him" She looked so serious while she was saying it, it took everything I had not to laugh, Emmet's face was priceless knowing that he had just been owned by a 3 year old. Everyone else had heard what Bella said as they were all laughing though Rosalie was trying to hide her laugh from Emmet by pretending to drink her coffee but we could see her shoulders shaking profusely.

"Hey, I am stronger than a bear" Emmet said with fake sadness on his face.

"Yeah a baby bear, Emmy" Bella said as she turned around and sitting down on her chair again. I was grinning widely as Alice strode over with another mug in her hand for me. I stood with the others, talking as I finished my coffee and as soon as I was we were leaving for the middle of nowhere.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry i haven't updated in sooooo...... long and i apologise for that. :( But i swear i will try and update more now as i have a lot more ideas about where to go with this story. :)

* * *

**JasperPOV**

I opened my eyes and looked around the room for Bella, Edward next to me was already awake and smiling at me.

"Where's Bella?" I asked, looking around the room of the cabin again.

"Downstairs with Emmett and Rosalie" Edward said, never taking his eyes off of mine.

"Oh" I said, leaning down slowly to press my lips to his, my lips trailed down and pressed kisses against his neck and chest before going back to his lips. Edward made the kiss a lot more passionate, he put his arms around my waist and brought me closer to him. We both moaned into each others mouths as we started grinding against each other. Edward's hands started to travel towards the front of my boxers and slowly pull them down, I kicked them off when they were around my ankles and pulled back so we could catch our breaths. I lent down again and slowly licked down Edward's chest before coming to the top of his undies, pulling them down with my teeth his erection sprang to 'life'. I raised my head and licked up and down his shaft before taking in his head and moving up and down, my head bobbing. Each time I would take in more and more and I could feel he was nearly there when I grabbed his balls in my hand. He let out a slightly muffled moan before his juices spilled into my mouth. He pulled me back up and captured his lips with mine. He was breathing heavily after having an orgasm, he rolled us over so I was on the bottom and he did the same to me as I did to him, His hands came around and grasped by backside making me moan again. He pulled me out of his mouth and said.

"Are you ready for this babe?"

"Fuck yes!" I growled.

He moved closer towards me and I could feel the head of his penis at my backside, slowly he slid in and I moaned out in ecstasy. He thrust his long hard cock into me and I met at each one of them. We moaned out each others names as we came and fell back against the sheets, breathing heavily. We laid together for a while after this, and would just kiss.

I got up deciding it was time to go see to Bella but should have a shower first.

The warm water hit my skin and I realised just how cold it was in that room. I washed my hair and body and then stepped out leaving the shower running for Edward. I walked back into the bedroom and saw Edward still laying on the bed, he spotted me walking out with a towel around my waist and stood, realising it was his turn for the shower.

I got dressed and headed downstairs while Edward was still in the shower, the stairs creaked as I walked slowly down them. I turned the corner and saw Bella sat on the arm of a couch and watching Dora the explorer, her eyes were glued to the television. I quietly snook up behind her and clutched at her sides and tickled her a little, she screamed and lost her balance falling backwards onto my arms. She looked up and smiled wide.

"Dada wake!" She squealed. I laughed and kissed her nose before putting her upright again, but placed her in an actual seat not on the arm of the couch. I sat down and lifted her onto my lap, she played with her hair while she watched the cartoon and would try repeat the words in Spanish like Dora was telling her to do, the majority of them came out as jibberish, it was quite entertaining to watch.

I heard the stairs creak and knew Edward had finished his shower, he turned the corner the same as I had and smiled while walking over and taking a seat next to us and kissing Bella on the cheek, she was momentarily distracted and turned smiling widely at Edward before turning back towards the television.

"What are we doing today then?" Edward asked, everyone in the room except Bella turned their heads towards Alice, She was always the person who planned this kind of thing. She looked at us all in shock anger before smiling a little and giggling.

"Well, I thought maybe we should go for a picnic or something and then while were there we can go for a walk in the woods...you know that part where tourists can walk through" We all nodded and we hadn't realised Bella had listened until she screamed her thoughts.

"Emmy, can sow us how'ta beat up a bear" We all laughed and the fact she couldn't say some of her words properly made it funnier. Bella blushed as all eyes were animatedly on her, she closed her eyes tight and turned her head into my chest, I wrapped my arms around her and rubbed her back while trying to hold in my laughter.

"you should both go get Bella ready then, so we can go" Esme said, I looked at what Bella was wearing and she was indeed still wearing her pyjama's. I nodded and stood while heading towards the stairs with Edward following behind. We entered the room and we put Bella down on the bed.

"What do you think she should wear?" I asked, Edward looked just as confused as me, he turned towards Bella and asked what she thought Alice might put her in but her answer was of no help.

"Clothes" Was all she said. I shook my head and sighed as I walked towards the drawers we had put Bella's clothes in. We decided on putting her in jeans and a red top with a lady bird on the front. I put her socks on and then we were heading back downstairs, with a red rain cot with white dots on slung over my arm.

_**Quite a few hours later.**_

I was glad Bella had had a good day today and there wasn't many accidents involving Bella on the picnic, I mean with her lack of balance she only tripped a handful of times and most times someone had managed to catch her.

We were all sat around the living area and were watching a film, Sadly to Bella's dismay it wasn't a Disney or cartoon film so she wasn't to bothered about what happened and I hoped it would make her tired, seeing as we got back pretty late and she was still half awake. I could see her eyes starting to droop and couldn't help but smiled, I brushed some hair out of her face when her eyes closed and when I knew she was completely asleep. I stood slowly and quitley as I made to carry her upstairs to bed, I got to the top of the stairs and she started to awaken a little, I shushed her a little and she slowly fell asleep in my arms again. I carried her into the room Esme had made up for Bella to stay in, the past few nights she had slept with me and Edward and I think it was starting to become a regular thing with her so we had to start putting her into her own bed. I pulled back the duvet and laid her softly down on the mattress before taking off her red top and jeans and left her in a vest, knickers and socks. I bent down as I pulled the cover back over her body and kissed her forehead and whispered.

"Daddy and I love you" Before leaving the room.


	5. Chapter 5

_Time skip- Bella is now 5 years old. _

**Edpov**

I pushed the trolley around the supermarket while Bella sat in the seat, She would randomly point out to things she thought she wanted but didn't even know what it was.

We pushed the trolley down the aisle's while putting things in the back. We got to the check out and a woman whose name badge read Charlotte was blatantly checking me and Jazz out, we could see her eyes looking us over and she couldn't hide the smirk that emerged onto her face.

She continued to flirt with us both, not knowing we were indeed a happy couple in a relationship with a child who was sitting quietly in the trolley playing with her pigtails. We packed the shopping into carrier bags and loaded them back into the trolley before leaving the supermarket.

"So Bella, what did you learn at school today?" I asked, pushing the cart towards the car. The answer we got from her we were not expecting, I very nearly died from laughter afterwards, as did Jasper.

"We learneded that Octopuses have 8 testicles" She said, with an excited expression on her face, I laughed a second after she said it.

"It's tentacles sweety pie" Jasper said, while picking her up from the trolley so he could put her in the car seat then come and help me with putting the shopping in the boot of the car.

"Nu-uh, My teacher saided that Octopuses have 8 testicles" Bella didn't like losing the fight, she would always put her point across as strongly as any five year old could. I climbed into the drivers side of the car after we put the shopping in the boot.

"Bella hunny, it's 'said' not saided" I said, chuckling as I spoke. I looked at her through the mirror and saw her scowling at me with her lips pierced together and arms crossed.

"No...." She said, making the word longer than necessary. "A word is something you say, and If I say'd it then it'sis a word"

I turned to Jasper and he had a smirk on his face before it turned a little bit more serious.

"There was logic in there somewhere" He said, before laughing. I nodded my head and turned back around in my seat. It wasn't long before we got back to the house and I was glad when we did, we had to sit through many renditions of nursery rhymes, many of them were the same and it was the first time in my life that I swear I had hated Jasper. 1. For buying her the C.D and 2. for asking if she wanted to listen to it.

I unbuckled Bella and set her down on the floor while I walked round the back of the car to help Jasper. I picked up one of the bags and then headed towards the house to open the door, As soon as Bella heard the lock click she pulled on the door handle and pushed the door open wide before running in happily. I put the carrier bag down on the kitchen counter and went to go get the other two bags that were left in the boot, I passed Jasper and his three carrier bags our chests touched together and I couldn't help but smirk at him as we collided.

I got the last of the bags and brought them into the house in time to see Bella run into the kitchen and straight into the same cupboard she would always run into, which led to loud crying. I watched in slow motion as she ran face first into the cupboard door. I ran into the kitchen and put the bags down just as Jasper picked her crying body up from the floor and cradled her into his chest, her arms went around his neck and she cried into his shoulder as he rocked a little from side to side. I turned around and got a wet cloth to put on her forehead.

"It's okay sweety pie, it's okay" Jasper said, while he kissed her temple. I walked behind them and softly lifted Bella's head with my index finger, she had tear stains down her face and her eyes were filled with tears that hadn't yet fallen. I kissed her nose and put the cloth on her forehead, wanting it to cool her down. Jasper turned around and said he would take her through to the living room. I nodded my head and put away the very few things we had bought.

I walked through to the living room and saw Bella half asleep with her head in Jasper's lap, her eyes were open a little and her mouth was agape. She was so cute, It still shocks me today how someone could do what they had done to her, and her parents at that.

_**Flashback.**_

_I sat down with Jasper as Bella slept on the couch in the living room, Her two year old body was tired out after spending the day with Emmett chasing her. I opened up the file that the orphanage had given us, the one about Bella's past. _

_I lifted a sheet from the file and read it with my mouth open wide, how could someone do something as cruel as this to their two year old daughter and what's worse is that it started before she had even turned one. _

_The sheet had us both angry at the dysfunctional people who would do this, who would beat their own child and hide drugs on her so they would not be found out. _

_It said she was beaten more than 5 times and 5 times she had gone to hospital and the doctors and social workers had not put forward that she may have been abused. The first and second doctors visit was for a broken wrist, the third was for a broken arm and concussion, the fourth was for hitting her head as she 'fell' down the stairs and the fifth was for a broken arm and leg along with another concussion. _

_The audacity that her 'parents' had to say she was only clumsy and doing all of this herself when the first three hospital visits were before she would have been able to walk. _

_He parents had been filed as unfit just before her 'mother' passed away and her 'father' was put in jail for life after the rape of a girl under the age of 16. It made us both sick to read and I knew we couldn't possibly read any more. _

_**End Flashback.**_

We had hidden the file away from Bella's sight, if she ever saw it I think it would kill her inside, although she may act like she can stand up for herself as much as a five year old can, she was very emotional for her age, she understood that we weren't like 'normal' family's and she understood that she didn't have a mommy but in all respect the amount of time she spends with Mom, Rose and Alice she has a lot of mother figures around her.

We all love her to bits and would do anything for her, _Anything!_

_

* * *

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. && If you have any idea's i would gladly use them. :) **


	6. AN Sorry, Please Read!

Hey, so I have writers block and need your help. I didn't know whether or not to let Bella stay as a five year old or skip to when she is 13/14 years old, as I think I could possibly have a better plot that way. Please Review me what you think. :)


	7. Chapter 6

Daddy J= Jasper or sometimes dad.

Daddy=Edward. Sometimes she may say daddy for both of them at the same time.

**BPOV**

I Looked in the mirror at my reflection, My hair cascaded over my shoulders and down my back, my very few freckles were hardly visible. I slipped on my black dolly shoes and put a little bit of lip gloss on so it would go with my pale pink skater dress **(On profile)**

I took one last look in the mirror before I was called down so we could leave for Aunt Rose and Uncle Em's Anniversary party. I walked out of my bedroom and down the stairs and saw both of my dads at the bottom of the stairs looking very smart. They both turned around as they heard me descend the stairs, they smiled as they saw me which made me blush, I could feel the heat appearing on my cheeks. They both chuckled before grabbing our jackets and heading out towards the Volvo, locking the door after themselves. I climbed into the back while Daddy J sat in the front passenger seat. He turned around when he had sat down and smiled before his eyes swept over me for a second.

"You look beautiful, sweety" He lent over the seat and gave my forehead a soft kiss. I smiled. I loved the daddy daughter I moments I had with Daddy J and Daddy. No one else I knew could ever have the same moments as us, and I was glad because it made me feel special even after all the times I have been told I am. Some people find it strange that I have two dads but I wouldn't have it any other way, they both love me and I love them too, that's all that matters.

We pretty quickly pulled up to where the party was being held, Daddy's driving was really fast, there was no other way to put it other than suicide. We always joked around saying he was on a suicide mission to hit as many pedestrians he can in 5 minutes. Emmett of course was the one who came up with that idea.

I undid my seatbelt slower than usual today and by time I had done it Daddy J had opened my door for me and was holding out his hand. I smiled and took his hand knowing there was more chance of me tripping and landing face first if I didn't. We all walked in together and they both kept commenting on how 'pretty' or 'beautiful' I looked.

"Thanks" Was what I would say before looking down as the blush appeared on my face. We walked into where the reception was being held and saw everyone in their own groups. We headed over towards Rose and Emmett to greet them and no doubt Daddy and Daddy J would stay with the family most of the night. Rose bent down a little to give me a hug and kissed my cheek before Emmett pulled me into a bear hug.

"Uncle..Em...Need..Air" I breathed out. Daddy hit Em over the head with his hand before pulling me away from him saying;

"Please don't kill out little princess Emmett, we all love her very much and would hate to see something like you kill her" We all laughed as Emmett just huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

We stayed with the family for a little bit, We met Aunt Alice's new man. She always said she had no desire to settle down early in life unless she found Mr. right, and by the way her and Felix were looking at each other it seemed to be true love. I was happy for her, she finally got the person she wanted, although I feel sorry for him having to put up with her constant squealing and shopping trips. I was told I would be allowed a little bit of Alcohol later in the night but not a lot as i'm still under age, I didn't mind the taste of alcohol depending on what it was I was only ever allowed alcohol on special occasions such as this one.

Everyone seemed to be in there own groups; Daddy J, Daddy, Uncle Em, Grandpa Carlisle and Felix were all sat talking together. Aunt Alice, Aunt Rose and Nana Esme were all talking too. I looked around the room before my eyes landed on Angela, She saw me and waved me over, I went over and she walked over to so we just kinda' met in the middle.

"Hey"

"Hi Bella" She said, while we wrapped our arms around each other in a friendly hug. Angela was my best friend and we told each other everything. We had been best friends since she moved here when we were both seven.

"You will never guess what Jess told me, she said that she heard Ben tell Eric and Mike that he liked me and Eric punched him in the face as Mike pulled him off of Ben, I can't believe Ben actually likes me" She said, with the biggest grin on her face. I stared open mouthed as she had told me.

"And I can't believe Eric tried to beat Ben up" She laughed a little and nodded her head.

"I can't believe it either but guess what else I heard, but I heard this with my own ears.." She said with a smirk on her face. I gave her a curious look before asking what she had heard.

"Jacob and Paul both like you"

"I know they both like me, I have known them since I was little..I should hope they like me otherwise all those play dates were for nothing"

"No Bella, They both Like you like you" She said smiling. I gasped. _No way, my childhood friends couldn't possibly like me in that way!_

"Which would you choose Jacob or Paul?" She asked. I pierced my lips together, thinking.

"I don't know because I don't think I like either of them in that way but if I had to choose I think I would choose Jacob, Paul seems to have slight anger issues and that just kinda' puts me off" _Especially after finding that envelope in the attic, what I saw on those pieces of paper I probably could have lived without seeing, reading or knowing about. _

"Yeah, that would put me off too" We both laughed before heading off to do something else. We walked around for a bit and went outside onto the huge outside balcony, if it could in anyway be called a balcony.

"Are you allowed a drink tonight?" I asked, as we sat against the metal bars on the balcony.

"No, my parents don't really believe in that kind of thing, you know with my father being a priest and all" She said, a little sadness was found in her voice and it didn't go un- detected by me. I stood up and held my hand out for her. _I have an idea! _

"Come on" I said, as she took my hand and I pulled her up.

"What are we doing Bella?" She asked. I started to walk back inside but turned around to whisper in her ear.

"We are going to get a bottle of alcohol to share between us" She gasped and stared at me in shock.

"Really Bella?, What if we get caught?"

"We wont, I know where all the food and drinks are in this place, all we have to do is sneak in quietly and get a smallish bottle and share it between us that way nobody will be able to tell we have had a drink because if it is a little one we wont be drunk or anything at all" I turned around and we walked and snook quietly towards the supplies room, I peaked my head inside and thankfully nobody was in there. I walked in quietly still just in case and headed over to where I could see a small bottle of white wine. I picked it up carefully so as not to drop it and as quickly and quietly as I could hurried back to Angela. We rushed outside and hid under some steps so nobody could see us. We opened the bottle and I let her take the first drink. She put the bottle to her lips with a smile on her face. She took one mouthful before her eyes widened and she started to take longer and quicker ones.

"Angie!, you'll be drunk if you down it" I said, laughing a little as I took the bottle form her hands. I brought the bottle up to my mouth and took a sip, just to try it. I wasn't a wine kinda' person really, the taste wasn't the best but it was okay I suppose. I took a couple more mouthfuls before putting the bottle down. I told Angela to wait a few minutes before she took any more just so she wouldn't end up intoxicated.

We were sat outside for half an hour and a full bottle of wine had been finished, to be fair I had found out it was the first time Angela had ever had alcohol and it hard definitely taken it's affect on her. She was still able to walk and talk normally but she was acting a little more 'daring' if that's the way to put it. We left the bottle outside and hid it underneath rubbish bags and what not. We headed back inside passing by a few of uncle Em's drunken friends. I had only met a small handful of them but they were so intoxicated they were winking and slurring at us both. We were laughing at their antics as we walked back into the reception. There was music playing loudly and I saw Nana Esme, Alice and Rose all dancing together while the others were all still talking and laughing while drinking their beers. We stayed stood In the doorway for about a second before I was dragged off to the dance floor by Angela. We danced together for a while as we laughed together. Soon after a slow song came on and the D.J announced he wanted the happy couple to be on the dance floor. Emmett led Rose onto the dance floor and they both slow danced to the music while people took pictures and 'awed' a couple minutes later people started to dance around them and one of Emmett's drunken friends had made his way over here and taken hold of my hand, pulling me to the dance floor in his drunken state. _Your like 27 why are you dancing with a 14 year old girl? _I thought to myself. I turned back to look at Angela and saw her laughing un controllably. I just glared at her a little which just made her laugh more. _She had to much to drink. Reminder; Never let Angela drink ever again! _

He pulled me to his chest and rocked slowly from side to side before attempting to dip me. He got where he wanted and had a hand rested on the top of my thigh which was now pretty exposed. Emmett and Rose were to involved In their love for each other to notice that I was being harassed by one of their drunken friends. I looked over quickly at Angela as his face cam slowly closer to mine, I could smell the alcohol on his breathe and could smell the cigarette smoke on his clothes. Angela had stopped laughing and her eyes were wide, I watched as she quickly ran into the direction Daddy J and Daddy were sat. The drunk guy, staggered a little and as I was still 'dipped' he nearly dropped me. His nose came down to my neck and trailed it's way up my neck and to my cheek before he slowly brought his lips closer to mine. I clenched my eyes shut and willed for someone to notice.

I felt a familiar pair of hands take hold of my forearm and pull me softly but furiously towards them.

I looked behind me as I hit said persons chest with my back and saw Daddy J having a very heated and half drunken conversation with Emmett's friend. The drunken half of the argument came from the drunk guy himself while Daddy J was arguing about what he was doing with a 14 year old girl. Daddy turned me around and encased me in his arms, swaying from side to side. I felt him kiss my head and heard Daddy J's argument stop. I felt another pair of arms go around me from the back and couldn't help but laugh as we had again made a 'Bella Sandwich' When I was little they would say that when they would hug me at the same time. They must have heard me laugh as they both at the same time said.

"Bella Sandwich"

The night carried on as normal, no more drunken guys had tried to kiss me which I was grateful about. Angela and her family had gone home awhile ago now and I had said goodbye and whispered to her that she mustn't say about the wine. I was surprised her parents didn't notice the difference in her attitude, but I suppose they just brushed it off as they had to look after the twins, who were only a couple days old. _Bless. _

The only people left now were are family; The whole family being Me,Daddy,Daddy J, Rose,Em,Alice,Nana Esme,Grandpa Carlisle, Tanya,Kate,Carmen,Irina,Eleazar and Garrett. I liked Carmen, Kate, Eleazar and Garrett but Tanya and Irina...We just had a family hatred for each other. I remember it started when they had come to visit when we were all at Nana Esme's and Grandpa Carlisle's house. They thought they knew everything about me and where I must have come from but after being pulled back by the family and being told what happened in my very early days they felt guilty and I think a little jealous as they were usually the ones who got the attention. Carmen and Kate, I was very close to them but the longer we spent apart the more apart we grew, we very occasionally talk over the internet and in person when they are here but they are adults and would much rather spend time with other adults rather than with a teenager. They aren't mean about it though, as they involve me in a lot of the conversations and I would usually be sat with them now.

"Well, I would like to make a toast to the lovely happy couple who after all these year are still happily and completely in love like the moment they met" Kate said, standing up and holding her glass of wine in the air. My glass had been filled with an alco- pop so while all theirs were translucent mine was blue. I noticed Rose hesitantly picked up her glass and Emmett squeezed her hand lovingly. Everybody cheered and clanged their glasses together before Rose and Em stood up together.

"I would like to say thank you, for coming and your the best family we could ever have but I can't drink because...I'm pregnant" Rose said, I was not expecting that. My mouth hung wide, in a smile kinda' way.

"Were Pregnant" Uncle Em said, ultimately ruining the moment with a joke. We all laughed though, we all congratulated them and I gave Rose a hug.

"You will be the best Aunty in the whole world but don't tell Alice that and by the way I hope you will be ready for babysitting for us when we want to go out, your our number one babysitter." She said, I could hear the smiled in her voice and hugged her a little tighter as I nodded my head. She was smiling as she pulled back and I gave Emmett a hug too but that was a more awkward uncle kinda' hug.

The night ended well and I was glad to be home eventually even though by time we got home it was the next day, at one in the morning and Daddy J had work at eleven Am

_Poor him, going to work with a hangover, not good. _


	8. Chapter 7

**BPOV**

we all sat around at uncle Emmett's and Aunt Rose's house playing baby shower games like having to guess what melted chocolate was in the nappy and you had to guess by tasting it. _Gross, but fun. _

After the last round, it was time for Rose and Emmett to open all the presents they had gotten. They had been told by the doctor they were having a boy so all the stuff they got was either blue or yellow. Everybody awed when they got to one of the gifts that had come from me, well really from Dad and Daddy seeing as they had bought it but they had put my name on the tag, it was a pack of Disney themed sleep and play suits, I had to admit they were cute. Rose got up and gave me a hug and kissed my cheek. She couldn't really bend that well with the enormous belly she now had but she still somehow managed it. From me, Dad and Daddy they both continued to get Disney or cartoon themed things. After having received a Moses basket, many clothes, bottles, dummy's and lots of packs of Nappies, they finally finished opening their presents.

Aunt Rose was just glowing, I never thought she would get pregnant seeing as there is weight gain involved but she surprised us all, but she was a very maternal person.

We headed home after it had turned nine, we said our goodbyes and got our hugs and kisses from every member in the family, Emmett though thought it would be wise to give me a fireman's lift out to the car. I squealed for him to put me down but he refused.

"Hey, I can't do this to your aunt Rose now, so it's your turn" he boomed. I laughed as he placed me back on the floor and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I climbed into the back of the car and waved to Emmett as we drove off. The car was quiet except for when Dad would try sing to a random song that I'm pretty sure he didn't even know.

"You shouldn't ever try become a singer Dad" I said laughing, he turned around in his seat and smiled.

"Well Sweety Pie, if your such an expert why don't you sing us a few bars" He suggested. I shook my head roughly.

"No way" I said, he smirked and rubbed my knee before turning back to face the front of the car. We got home pretty fast and when the door was opened I rushed straight up the stairs to change into a pair of pyjamas, I changed quickly and headed back downstairs. I walked into the living room and sat between Dad and Daddy while the opening credits to a film started.

"What are we watching?" I asked, as I snuggled into Daddy's side a little more.

"The omen, I think it'll scare you because it still scares us sometimes Princess" Daddy said as his arm went around me and he squeezed me a little.

"I'll be fine" I said as the movie started.

I wasn't fine, I refused to go up the stairs without someone with me. The hallway, landing and stairway area was dark and after seeing that film I am not walking up there alone. I walked around with them as they turned the lights off and then walked with them up the stairs. I kissed them goodnight and headed into my room, I slept soundly with the light on and with my ipod in my ears.

I woke up with a scream and could feel the sweat dripping down from my forehead, my breathing was heavy as I threw the duvet onto the floor and ran out of the bedroom and into Dad and Daddies room and surprisingly only Dad was still awake, he was sat up straight and already looking at the door having heard my scream. I ran towards their bed and climbed underneath the bottom of the duvet and made my way up to the top.

"What's wrong sweety pie?" he asked.

"Nightmare" is all I said, he nodded and let out a little laugh.

"The movie really scared you then?" I let my eyes drift towards the duvet before nodding my head. The movie wasn't at all the reason I had a nightmare I dreamt that a women with brown hair was being beaten by a man with dark hair and a moustache across his lip, when he had finished beating her he turned to me and slapped me. That was when I woke up.

Dad got up from the bed and walked towards the light switch before rushing back to the bed for me, when his body was back under the duvet I wrapped my arms around him and put my head on the side of his chest, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"Night sweety" He said.

I yawned. "Night Dad, love you"

"Love you too"

**EDPOV**

My eyes started to open and I could see the light from the window shining on the wall, I turned over and made to put my arm over Jasper but when I did, I was met with a much smaller body than that of Jasper's. I opened my eyes fully and saw Bella laid in the middle of the bed as cosy as can be. I didn't remember her waking us up in the night but I know I fell asleep before Jazz so...

I looked over and saw Jazz already awake and looking at me happily.

"Just like when she was little" he said smiling and lacing our fingers together above her head and on top of the pillows. I smiled and nodded my head before looking back down at her sleeping form that was laid between our bodies. I bent my head down a little and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Why did she climb in with us anyway?" I asked, looking back toward Jasper.

"She had a nightmare, I asked if it was to do with the movie and she nodded her head but I don't think that was it because she didn't look at me, she avoided my gaze" He said, worriedly.

I sighed. "You don't think she maybe had a flashback or something from when she was little and because she was so young she can't remember who it was so got scared"

"I don't know Eddie babe, I don't know"

**~* a couple months later.**

We planned a surprise party for Bella when she gets home from school, we would have invited Angela but she had gone on holiday with her parents and younger siblings, so it was all of us Cullen's. We set up the house with Balloons all over the place and things hanging from the roof, Alice and Rose had helped decorate, well Alice did because we refused to let Rose do to much work.

We all waited for Jasper to come up the drive with Bella in the car. I looked through the blinds and quickly told everybody to hide, although that was a harder thing to do for Rose so she just hid behind a wall which made us all laugh quietly. We heard the front door open and we all jumped out yelling surprise as Bella screamed. She stared at us all wide eyed for a moment before smiling and running towards me and giving me a hug.

"Happy Birthday" The others all shouted, she pulled away from me and smiled at them all. Her cheeks had started to turn that shade of red she goes when embarrassed. Jasper and I laughed as she was pulled into a hug by Jasper, she smiled and wrapped her arms around him like she had done with me.

We all sat Bella down so she could open her presents, and all she really did was tell us how she didn't want anything and that just by being together she would love her birthday, but we never listen when she says that, I wish it was like when she was little and would just accept the gift with an enormous smile stretched across her face. Back then all her birthday was about was presents but know... oh how things had changed.

Bella thanked everyone for her presents but I think the best ones she got were from Jasper and myself, we got her a complete collection of the classical books and some of those vampire ones she loves to read which personally hold no interest for me as I had read them after Bella had forced me to.

It was soon time for Bella to blow out her candles on the chocolate cake Esme had made for her, she made a wish silently and then blew the candles out. Jasper and I looked at each other at the same time and wrapped our arms around Bella as she laughed as a picture was taken by not only Esme but Alice too.

The night had dawned so quickly on us and it was so hard to believe she had gotten another year older, it felt like only days ago we had brought her home from the orphanage and introduced her to the rest of the family. I climbed into the bed next to Jazz and sighed, he turned to look at me with one eyebrow raised.

"She has grown up so fast, Jazz" I said, laying my head against the pillow as he put his book down on the night stand, turned off the light and laid down next to me and latched our hands together.

"I know, it's hard to believe isn't it, it's like only yesterday she asked us if we wanted to play tea cups with her and now if she asks us something it's about homework or something teen related-" He paused for a moment. "Are we going to have to give her the sex talk soon?" He asked, my eyes widened as the reality set in that we would have to.

"I'm thinking we do Jazz...Oh I can't believe she is already fifteen" I said before we both slipped into sleep.


	9. Chapter 8

A few months later. :)

**BPOV**

I was woken up by the sound of things being moved and rushing around in Dad and Daddies room, I closed my eyes again and tried to get back to sleep but I could still hear it, I pulled off the duvet cover and swung my legs over the side of the bed and got up, heading for the door. I walked with my eyes still only half open, to their room. I opened the door a little wider and saw them both rushing around trying to get dressed as they hopped about.

"What are you doing?" I asked as a yawn escaped my mouth, I put my hand up to cover it and then pulled them up to rub my eyes.

"Your aunt Rose has gone into labour, were off down to the hospital so you need to get dressed Hunny" Daddy said, my eyes widened despite how tired I was. I rushed back to my room and just changed my pyjama top, replacing it with a grey tank top and a red , white and grey tank top. I heard them both rushing down the stairs and I followed soon after them in only my tank top, shirt and grey sweats. I got downstairs and they both looked at me with a smirk before shaking their heads and dragging me out to the car in the drive. I climbed in the back as they both climbed in.

"Has she just gone in or has she been there a while?" I asked, as I lent my head against the window.

"She's been there for a couple hours now, but granddad phoned and said she would be having the baby soon so we should probably get there" Daddy J said. I nodded my head, although they couldn't see me and I could feel my eyes starting to droop, before they shut and I went to sleep.

I was woken again by someone putting me down on something soft, I opened my eyes and Daddy J stood over me. I smiled and noticed I was now laid on a small sofa, I looked around the room and my eyes set on aunt Rose who was laid with her eyes scrunched together and her hand gripping onto the bedsheets. I got up from where I was laid and made my way over there. I stood next to her and she opened her eyes and looked at me. She smiled and took hold of my hand before a doctor and Emmett rushed in.

"We need to give you a C section Rosalie, I know that you wanted to do this naturally but the baby is just too big" The doctor said. Rose nodded before she gripped my hand a little and gave me a small smile. She was wheeled out of the room and I was left with everyone except Emmett and Rose. I sat back down on the sofa and laid my head against Daddies arm before he took hold of my forearms and laid my head down in his lap, I lifted my legs up and put them on Daddy J's legs. I heard them all chuckle or laugh under their breath's before I fell asleep. _Again. _

"Let her sleep, it's only six in the morning, let her sleep" I heard.

"But she wanted so bad to see the baby, Rose"

My eyes started to flutter open and I could tell I was still laid on Daddies lap. I opened my eyes and the light hurt, I closed my eyes hurriedly before opening them again slowly. I started to sit up, and I looked around the room to see everybody smiling.

My eyes stopped on Rosalie who was smiling widely with a a blue bundle wrapped in her arms. I smiled at her and she waved her hand telling me to come over. Everyone was cooing over how cute the baby was and I had yet to see him.

I lent over the bed a little and peered into the blue blanket, I saw little blue eyes and blonde hair.

"He's so cute Rose, what's his name?" I asked, she smiled at me and stroked his little cheek.

"Mackenzie Sean McCarty Cullen" I smiled and just looked at MacKenzie's cute little face.

"Would you like to hold him?" She asked, I smiled and nodded. I put my arms together making them into a cradle and was careful when he was put into my arms. He was adorable. I saw Emmett sit on the hospital bed beside Rose and they smiled at each other and laced their hands together. I walked carefully back over to sit next to Daddy and Daddy J, I sat down on the sofa with Mackenzie snuggled up in my arms.

"It'll be our Alice to have a baby next" Emmett said, as he let out a laugh as he saw Alice's face.

"I refuse to have a kid until places like Victoria's secret bring out sexy maternity wear" She said, making the rest of us all laugh too.

"Looks like it'll be Bella having the next baby then" Emmett said, everyone went quiet and just stared at him.

"NO!" Daddy and Daddy J said. We all turned towards them, I noticed grandpa Carlisle looked between shocked and amused. I was shaking my head as I looked back down at Mackenzie and laughed.

"No way, is she having a baby at all...she is to go nowhere near the opposite sex...Understood Bella" Daddy J said.

I looked up and nodded before sucking my head and trying to hide my smile.

I'm sorry if it doesn't seem like a very good chapter, I fell asleep when I was still writing this because I was really tired and then it's kinda' awkward trying to write like you had written the whole thing together.


	10. Chapter 9

**Time skip 2 years. Bella is now 16**

**BPOV**

"Hurry up, Bella!"

"Jess, Calm down, I have to get ready" I said as I pulled on the red snake print skinny jeans and the black flat ankle boots.

I stood up from Jessica's bed and looked in the full length mirror. My brown hair hung past my shoulders in the natural curls they always had while my fringe and bangs where straight. I had very little make-up on, a little black eye-liner and mascara seeing as I never really wear make-up anyway. It all went well with my outfit though, my white and grey leopard print top, red jeans and black ankle boots. To be completely honest I hated wearing things like this but it made me look nice and Aaron seemed to like it.

Riley and I, had been together for over ten months now and still my family had no idea. Though I have a feeling Alice knows something as Riley's mom works at Alice's store.

I hated keeping it from my family but they don't approve of me having a relationship with any boy in the past, I can't see how it would've changed now. Rose, Alice and Esme had been okay with it but non of the guys had, and it never ended. Never!

"Bella, they're here we can go now" Jess said as she shimmied me out of the bedroom and down the stairs were I saw Mike and Riley stood waiting, Mike leaning against the door and Riley sat on the arm of the couch. When they saw us they both stood and came over to us both, though Mike seemed more intent on watching me, I could see from the corner of my eye.

Riley moved forward and wrapped his arms around my waist before giving me what seemed to be the first of many make out sessions that night.

_A few hours later! X_

As the music kept changing, my eyes searched the room for a clock to see what time it was; 9:30 pm.

I remembered that I had to go babysit Mackenzie tonight as Dad, Daddy, Rose, Em, Alice and Felix were all going out tonight.

I walked around the house looking for Riley before deciding to look outside. I went through the back door and saw him stood with Mike, Tyler, Jess,Angela, Eric, Ben and Diego. I walked slowly over to them and told Riley I needed to leave. He gave me a strange look and asked why.

"I have to babysit Mackenzie tonight, remember" A look of recognition appeared on his face and he reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys to his car before taking my hand and saying bye to the others.

"So what are you gonna' do when Mackenzie gets off to bed?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders and told him what I usually did; Watch T.V

"Well maybe I should come keep you company" He smirked, I let out a little giggle and nodded my head.

"Maybe you should" We said nothing afterwards but it was perfect. He took hold of my hand as he drove towards Rose and Emmett's house.

"Should I leave for fifteen minutes and come back to make sure your dad's aren't there?" He asked, I looked out my window and saw the Volvo was there, it was probably a good idea that he came back later.

"Yeah, their inside so it's probably not a good idea you come in yet" I said, he agreed and lent over to give me a kiss which I happily returned. We pulled apart a moment later and I couldn't help but pull my bottom lip into my mouth with my teeth, something I did when embarrassed, worried or happy. He let out a chuckle and told me to get going. I opened the car door and noticed the blinds move and saw Emmett sticking his head through looking before grinning when he saw me. I shut the door and started to make my way up the path, toward the front door. I let myself in and rounded the corner into the living room. As soon as I took one step in Mackenzie was running over and hugging my leg before demanding to be picked up.

"Bella! Bella!" He squealed, in public people automatically knew he was somehow related to Alice, with the squealing.

"Hi to you too" I said bending down and picking him up, resting him on my hip. I walked fully into the room and saw Dad and Daddy's eyes stay watching me. No one but them were bothered but I didn't understand what they were looking at.

"What?" I asked, getting slightly annoyed that I was being watched.

"The way your dressed..." Daddy started to say. His mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"It's different Bells...um, I don't think I like it on you princess" Daddy said, okay that was a little harsh but I wasn't going to wear frilly pink things they used to dress me in when I was little. This is what I wore when I go to a party.

"I was at a house party, I wasn't going to wear what I normally do" I said, putting Mackenzie down in front of his toys which he began to pick up and try show me.

"Why not, why would you care what people think about you?"

"Oh shush you two, she looks stunning" Rose said before giving me a smile.

"Yes she does, i'm surprised you picked that out Bella I never thoguth that after I bought you it you wouldn't wear it but it suits you very very nicely...im actually ratehr jealous" Alice said, at the end crossing her arms across her chest and pouting. I had to laugh as Felix wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to make her feel better.

"You always look amazing Ally" he said.

"Maybe so, but tonight my neighs looks hotter than I do...I'm surprised she doesn't have a boyfriend" she said, lifting her head up slightly and winking at me with a smirk. I swear my breathing stopped. I remembered a second later to continue otherwise it would end badly.

Dad and Daddy just huffed and looked at each other while slowly shaking their heads.

"Well Bella, thank you for looking after Mackenzie tonight" Rose said, standing up. "I shouldn't think we'd be back late but you can stay over the night if you wish because I know there will be drinking tonight and your dads can't drive with you in the car...or when they're in the car" I nodded my head as she picked up her jacket with Emmett following behind her. Everyone else was trailing after them.

"You have our numbers just in case Princess" Dad said before kissing my cheek and dragging Daddy along with him. I shook my head slowly and turned to see Alice and Felix looking at me with smirks.

"Don't get up to too much with your boyfriend Bella" Alice said, I felt my eyes widen as Felix was still stood with his arm around her waist.

"It's okay, Bells he knows about it and we wont say a thing" Felix just smiled at me before nodding. They both quickly hurried out leaving me shocked and a little panicky.

I looked down at Mackenzie realising he was still in the room when she had said it, he was looking up at me with confusion.

"What?" I asked.

He smiled at me and jumped up quickly pointing to his cheek were Rose had kissed him with her lipstick on.

"I'm big boy like Daddy" He said proudly.

"You sure are little man" I said, before taking a seat and flipping through magazines while Mackenzie played with his toys. I had the T.V on in the background and what I heard caught my attention.

There was a women's voice speaking as she said about a relationship that left parents feeling surprised, shocked, angry, and petrified.

" _A sixteen year old girl and her boyfriend were going to finally tell the girls parents they were in a relationship...seems normal right? _

_But this was no ordinary relationship. _

_While the girl was only sixteen her boyfriend was two years older._

_When she told her parents they outright refused to accept they were together, but are her parents being too overprotective or are they doing the right thing?" _

This made me think, Riley was/ is two years older than me, but would my family accept it?

Alice seems fine with it, but Alice is a lot more willing to accept things. I hadn't realised how long I had been thinking about this until my leg was being shaken by Mackenzie.

"Bella...Bella door" He said, pointing his finger over toward the door which to my surprise was begin knocked on.

_Riley_, I remembered. I jumped up form the couch and walked quickly to open the door. As soon as the door was slightly open he pushed it forward and came in, hugging me to him. I laughed as he let me go and he shut the door with his foot.

"Miss me?" I asked, laughing. He nodded and presumed to press his lips to mine quickly before pulling back and asking where Mackenzie was.

"He's in the living room playing, Time for you to meet him...I'm sorry" I said laughing at the end. I took his hand and started to pull him toward the living room.

"Why, sorry?" He asked, making me laugh some more.

"He's a handful, lets just say that" He nodded his head and let me drag him along.

"Mackenzie, I have someone for you to meet" his head lifted up quickly and he looked at Riley with wide eyes before tilting his head. "This is Riley, Riley this is Mackenzie" I said. 'introducing' them.

"Hello, Wiley" Mackenzie said, ducking his head afterwards, looking at his toys. I sighed and walked over to were I was previously sat and waited for Riley to join me, which he did.

Mackenzie didn't play much with his toys again, he just sat and seemed to watch them. I scowled as I watched him, this was out of character for him. I lent forward to pick him up and put him in my lap. He rested his head just above my chest and I saw him watching Riley through the spaces between his curly blonde hair. I saw Riley stick his tongue out at him which made Mackenzie laugh and cover his face. Riley looked at me and I smiled as he bent forwards and started to tickle him, making him squirm around in my lap. He quickly uncovered his face and was letting Riley play with him.

After that, Mackenzie took very quickly to Riley and it was hard to get him away him. Riley eventually gave up and decided he would pick a DVD for him to watch that would make him tired, I nodded my head and picked Mackenzie up before taking him up the stairs.

"Go potty first Mackenzie and then go to your room so we can get your jammies on" I said, he nodded his head enthusiastically and ran into the bathroom. I walked through to his bedroom and saw that Emmett had put up some posters for him, though I think they were a little old for him. There was some of random sports cars, one of Emmett's favourite band and then some Thomas the tank engine ones. His bedroom was decorated to be all Thomas the tank engine themed, so cars somehow did come into it but the band one didn't. I sighed as I walked over to his drawers and got out a toy story sleep suit and a vest he could wear underneath along with a nappy. I put them on the bed just as he walked in smiling, happy he had done what he was told. I just laughed as he hugged my leg and then started to try rush me so he could get back downstairs.

I put on his nappy in case he had an accident in the night, then the vest then put on the sleep suit

I had to laugh as he looked adorable running around his room and then onto the landing pretending to be buzz light-year. I turned the light in his bedroom off and followed him back down the stairs where Riley was sitting watching the clips to whatever movie he had popped in. I took a glance at the clock on the wall and realised it was later than I thought. It wasn't a good idea he stayed up to watch the move then.

"Mackenzie say night night to Riley and then were going to bed" I said, he turned around and looked like someone had just taken his momma away forever. I could see the tears start pooling in his eyes.

"It's really late, you should already be asleep" I said, trying to reason with him. I saw Riley watching us, with a smirk on his face.

"Bu..but I want to stay with you and Wiley" He said, the tears now pooling down his cheeks. I walked over and picked him up trying to calm him down, but got the shock of my life when he started screaming and scratched my cheek with his nail.

"Ow!" I screeched. I saw Riley jump up from out of his seat a second after he'd done it and make his way over to us. He took Mackenzie from me and turned him around in his arms as I held my cheek, which had a little blood on it. _Ow, he has sharp nails! _

"Mackenzie, you don't hurt people...especially not Bella because she has already let you stay up this late hasn't she. Now you must apologise to Bella and you need to listen to her when she tells you what to do" His tears started to stop as he listened to him. Mackenzie turned around and through his arms out to me. I took his quickly and he kissed my cheek before wrapping his arms around my neck.

"Sowwy Bella, I love you" He said, I kissed his head and patted his back.

"I love you too, now we have to say night night to Riley okay" I said, he nodded his head and turned his head.

"Ni-Night Wiley" he waved his hand a little and put his head back down on my shoulder. I walked slowly up the stairs again and back into his room, I didn't turn the light on I just pulled the covers to his bed back and put him down. I sat beside his bed and stroked his hair as he spoke quietly to me. Soon enough, he was asleep. I stood quietly and made to turn around when my back hit something. I turned my head just as arms went around my waist.

"You were great with him you know" Riley said into my ear. I shook my head.

"Did you see what he did when I said he had to go to bed, that wasn't handling him well" I said quietly.

"You were great with him, don't doubt that now come on we'll leave the little man in peace while we go watch that movie..." He leaded me out of the room and down to the living room, where the movie had already started, I noticed it was Tarzan and laughed internally. _That wouldn't have made him sleepy at all_.

He dragged me down onto the couch with him and rested one of his hands at the top of my thigh between my legs, while I lent into his side. We had been watching the movie for about 3 minutes before he turned my face to him with his finger. Slowly he moved his face closer to mine and pressed his lips to mine, as the kiss progressed he moved us so he was hovering over me with one leg between both of mine. He bent his head down to mine again and resumed the kiss. I opened my eyes for a split second and saw him look at the T.V for a second before pulling away making me groan.

"hmm, you want more baby?" He said, I set my mouth into a pout and nodded my head. He let out one breathy chuckle.

"You like Disney films baby?" He asked, I had no idea what he was getting at so I nodded my head slowly for a second.

"Good, I'll be Tarzan and you'll be my Jane then" he said before jumping up quickly and somehow throwing me over his shoulder and running through the darkness, up the stairs and somehow knew which room I stayed in. I giggled the whole time he ran with me but stopped when he threw me on the bed. He stood beside the bed with a smirk which I could only just make out in the dark, he moved closer to the bed and climbed on making his way over to me as my breathing became laboured. I could see my chest rising and falling slowly and then sure enough I couldn't.

We were now in the exact same position as before on the couch, except now we were on a bed. He bent his head down again and pressed his lips to mine. I didn't know what was happening so I just went along with it.

It was getting more and more heated as the seconds went by and I couldn't help but tangle my hands into his hair and pull him closer to me. His hands quickly moved from beside my head on the bed, so he was supporting himself on his legs. His hands started to trail from my shoulders down to my waist. He hooked his fingers into the belt hooks on my jeans and he pulled them upwards, equally bringing my hips up to meet his. I moaned as I felt his member poking me. This is the farthest we had ever gone before and I was scared, I wanted to but I was scared.

He moaned into my mouth and dropped my hips before lowering himself into me and started to grind into me. I couldn't help the moan that came out. He chuckled slightly but continued to kiss me. His hands moved to the button on the front of my jeans and I bucked my hips to help him. I was ready, I could do this.

"Hello!" I heard Emmett shout before I heard the front door close. Riley jumped away from me, and I looked at him wide eyed.

"Bella?" Rose shouted.

"In here Rose" I said a little louder than talking, so she could hear me and I wouldn't wake up Mackenzie.

"Okay Hunny, well were going to bed so goodnight and thanks for watching Mackenzie for us" she said from on the landing before entering into her bedroom.

I looked over at Riley shocked, I hadn't remembered they would come home.

"What do we do now?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders and rubbed his hands over his face.

He walked quietly over to the window and looked out.

"hmm, I'll climb down the drain pipe...I'll see you tomorrow baby" He said, coming back over and hugging me, before pressing his lips to mine again and then escaping out the window and down the drain pipe.


	11. SORRY! : please please read this! x

I apologise for this everyone but, due to my lack of coming on fanfiction I am going to post pone this story until I get back into my routine.

I will be updating a lot more and such, but until then there will be no more updates on this story. I already know how this story will go, so no worries people.

Again, I apologise. xxxx


End file.
